


Good Mornings

by slytherinbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-War, Soft Mornings, hance is so sweet i love it, theyre in love helen, this fic is pure certified fluff prepare for cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbunny/pseuds/slytherinbunny
Summary: These were the mornings Lance loved, where he and Hunk could joke around and do nothing except bask in their own happiness."The too bright light shone red through his eyelids and Lance turned his head further into his pillow with a whine. He had no idea what time it was but he really did not care, he was trying to sleep. A deep breath in, and slowly let out, he let his body go loose again, tension bleeding out of his muscles and onto the sheets.He was barely starting to slip under again when a hand, firm and warm, started sliding up and down along the skin of his back."





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Many Creamsicles Rob!! I hope you had wonderful holidays!!

The too bright light shone red through his eyelids and Lance turned his head further into his pillow with a whine. He had no idea what time it was but he really did not care, he was _trying_ to sleep. A deep breath in, and slowly let out, he let his body go loose again, tension bleeding out of his muscles and onto the sheets. 

 

He was barely starting to slip under again when a hand, firm and warm, started sliding up and down along the skin of his back. Lance stirred slightly at the touch, but otherwise didn't move. The hand moved up to his neck, playing the the short hair at the nape, threading its fingers through it and scratching lightly at his scalp. A pleasant hum came from the back of his throat, but still Lance didn't move. 

 

"Lance, it's eleven am, it's time to wake up now."

 

Lance turned his face even farther into the pillow, smushing his cheeks up and muffling his words. "Dmm wffna mm slffn" 

 

"Lance." The hand left his hair, leaving his scalp feeling bare. 

 

"Nnnnnnnn"

 

“Lance I can’t understand you with pillow in your mouth.”

 

Lance tilted his chin so it was free, “Don’t wanna, I’m sleeping”, and he promptly shoved his face back in the pillow.

 

Hunk sighed. "Lance, are you really going to miss breakfast?" 

 

One blue eye peeked out from the pillow, squinting against the light. "Don't threaten to take away my breakfast, that's playing dirty." Lance said, words still half muffled.

 

“There we go, I knew you could do it,” Hunk said, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

 

Lance glared at him and reburied his face. “No.”

 

“Aw c’mon, Lance. Please?” Lance felt lips touch the crown of his head, light and feathery before they lifted. “What if I make you something?” Another kiss landed on the back of his neck.

 

“Mm”

 

Hunk’s lips landed on his shoulder this time, leaving a trail of kisses along the crest and down his arm. “How about I make that omelette you like? The one with the goat cheese?”

 

Lance grunted and poked his head out of the pillow again. “Fine, but I’m holding you to that omelette.” He flipped over onto his back, threw his arms over his eyes and groaned “It’s too damn early to be awake.”

 

Hunk let out a soft chuckle, “It’s nearly lunchtime Lance. I think your definition of early and the rest of the world’s is very different.” 

 

He leaned over and placed one last kiss softly on Lance’s forehead. Before he could retreat too far, Lance uncovered his eyes and softly held the back of Hunk’s head, pulling him in and kissing him softly, started on his cheek and blazing a trail across his morning stubble, catching the corner of his lips before kissing his squarely. Morning breath be damned, he could never get enough of kissing Hunk, so tender and reverent, but always with a touch of fever and determination in the undercurrent. Lance let out a soft breath as he settled back into the pillow, leaving his eyes shut a moment, as he slowly ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair, gently pulling out small tangles.

 

When Lance opened his eyes, Hunk had an easy look on his face, squishing the scar on his jaw into a rounded line and making him look five years younger and soft around the edges once more. He always looked so serene on mornings like these, where they didn’t have to worry about anything more than what show they were going to watch. Hunk leaned down and kissed his eyebrow, right where a scar split it and Lance felt his mouth pull into an involuntary grin.

 

“I love you,” he said so quietly into Hunk’s neck, as if saying it too loud would break the peace they worked so hard for, as if it were a soap bubble, an iridescent moment in an everyday life with the potential to burst at any moment.

 

“I love you too,” Hunk murmured against his forehead. They stayed still a moment, before Hunk slowly disentangled himself from the sheets and turned away from the bed. “Seriously though, you do need to get out of bed or I won’t make you breakfast,” he said to Lance over his shoulder, an audible chuckle in his words. A slowly stretched his arms above his head, stretching out the remaining stiffness in his bones from being asleep for too long.

 

Lance took a moment to look and appreciate. A simple type of appreciation, that thankful kind, but also hey, Hunk looked pretty good alright? The fluid roll of the muscles in his arms as he slowly lowered them, raising them again to tie his hair up, folding it over into a hasty bun secured with a hair tie. It’s hard not to admire Hunk. 

 

As Hunk left the bedroom to get started on breakfast, he told Lance “You have ten minutes to get to the kitchen or I’m coming and dragging your ass out of bed myself.” And hey, while Lance definitely would not complain about a little manhandling, he was too tired right now, so he hauled himself out of bed, albeit reluctantly. 

 

After a few minutes in the bathroom - brushing his teeth, washing his face, but he could shave later he decided - he emerged, feeling a bit more awake than before. He considered for a tick if he should put a shirt on, but nah, who needs shirts when you look this good? Scratching the stubble on his cheek and stifling a yawn, he made his way into the kitchen.

 

Leaning on the door frame, he found Hunk at the stove, gently jiggling a pan to keep the egg from sticking too much, and singing softly along to a song. His voice pitched high with the upbeat melody, still a little gravelly from sleep. It took Lance a few lines to figure out the song, “So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words”, but he recognized it as an old song from The Saturdays.

 

Lance quickly ran through the lyrics in his head and jumped in on the next line, “So when I speak listen, cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard.” His voice was even rougher than Hunk’s, but he didn’t care, it was a good song and he was going to sing it.

 

Hunk peeked back over his shoulder at him, smiling widely. Lance couldn’t help but to smile back even wider as they sung the next lines, louder than before but still in harmony. “I’m gonna lift it, lift it higher! I’m gonna lift it, lift it higher!”

 

They ended up yelling the words as Lance twirled around the kitchen, draping himself over the counter dramatically, striking poses and swinging his hips. When the last notes hit, he flung himself at Hunk’s back, draping his arms around his stomach.

 

“Hey! I’m folding your omelette, you’re gonna make me break it.” Hunk bumped his hips back into Lance’s, and Lance bumped him right back.

 

“Leave me alone, babe, I’m having fun.” Lance buried his head into Hunk’s shoulder, squeezing his stomach tight, before relaxing his grip and peeking over his shoulder. He had to stand on his toes, but he was barely tall enough to see Hunk carefully rolling his omelette into a neat little package. “Mm that’s looks good, you’re always the greatest cook, teddy bear. I’m gonna get fat on your cooking.”

 

Hunk laughed and Lance could feel it through his back and where he rest his hands gently on Hunk’s stomach. “Good, you’re too noodly, you need to put some meat on your bones.” He reached back and poked Lance in the ribs, and Lance flinched back, giggling a little.

 

“I’m perfect the way I am, otherwise you wouldn’t have married me now would you?” Lance stuck his tongue out at him before detaching himself from Hunk’s waist. Walking over to the coffee pot, he tossed over his shoulder as he went, “Though, there’s nothing wrong with being a little squishy. Maybe I could stand to gain a few pounds.” 

 

“I’ll put love handles on you yet, just you wait, babe.”

 

He pulled out his favourite mug, the one with the watercolour flowers and declared on the inner rim it was for herbal tea, and dumped several heaping spoonfuls of sugar in it followed by a generous splash of cream. The cream mixture turned a light beige as he poured in his coffee, but it didn’t lighten much further. He made a face at his cup, lips pulled crooked, like he couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown. Maybe both.

 

“If I keep eating like this, I will definitely get a little rounder.” 

 

“Progress!”

 

Hunk finished up the last of their breakfast, chopping some fresh fruit and buttering some toast. Lance leaned back against the counter and took another moment to silently appreciate all he had with a small smile, barely formed. These were the mornings he loved, where they could joke around and do nothing except bask in their own happiness. A pair of cats in their own pool of sunshine. 

 

Their breakfast done, they settled down at the table, sitting one across from the other. Lance cupped his coffee gently in his palms, letting the warmth seep into his fingers as he swirled it, whorls forming on the surface with the cream which didn’t fully mix in. They slowly spun around the mug and he sat for a moment, watching. When he looked up, he glanced across the table at Hunk, raising his coffee to drink. He smiled over the rim of his mug, mouth half hidden. 

 

“Good morning,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [slytherinbunny](http://slytherinbunny.tumblr.com)  
> LIke this fic? Consider [reblogging my tumblr post](http://slytherinbunny.tumblr.com/post/168938544950/good-mornings) for it and keysmashing in the tags!


End file.
